


HQ! Short Film

by Allicey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allicey/pseuds/Allicey
Summary: Cerita-cerita klise ala Short Film | Story 1: Kisah kita, berakhirkah?| Pair: TsukiHina





	HQ! Short Film

**Author's Note:**

> Character is belong Haruichi Furudate.  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Minjem nama doang.

**HQ! Short Film**

 

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Slice of Life, Romance, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, dll**

**Warn: Gaje, abal, aneh, gak nyambung,OOC, Diksi Amburegul, PUEBI Ameseyu, story Bahrelway, AU**

**_Note: Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari cerita ini. Minjem nama doang._ **

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**_Title: Kisah kita, berakhirkah?_ **

****

.

 

_Tsukishima Kei_

 

Keningku sedikit berkerut.

 

Bukan, bukan salah suhu diluar yang dingin hingga rasanya sanggup membekukan dunia, bukan pula karena kantin kampus ramai dengan manusia numpang menghangat, juga bukan Tadashi yang sedari tadi memanggilku untuk mencari tempat duduk.

_Tetapi...._

“Tsukki! Kau ini kenapa? Disini tempatnya penuh semua, mau makan dimana kita? Mau di luar?” Cerocos Tadashi panjang. Aku sedikit bergidik. Makan di luar dengan suhu sedingin ini? Bahkan sepertinya kopi panas pun akan dengan cepat menjadi es kopi.

Netraku mengelilingi kantin dengan cermat. Seketika meja di pojok tertangkap oleh penglihatanku. Tanpa banyak bicara aku menuju meja pojok tersebut.

“Eh, Tsukki? Mau kemana?” Tanya Tadashi nyaring. Begitu aku duduk di kursi, barulah Tadashi membungkam mulutnya.

Aku mulai mengunyah makan siangku sembari mencuri-curi pandangan ke arah meja pinggir. Aku tidak tahu itu dia, tapi aku yakin itu dia. Rambut Oranye-nya seperti mentari di musim panas, kontras dengan keadaan saat ini. Serta merta rambutnya yang berantakan diikat satu. Dia tidak menyadariku karena dia duduk membelakangiku.

“Tsukki? Lihat apa?” Tadashi bertanya.

Aku meliriknya, “Hanya sedang melihat masa lalu.” Jawabku.

“Ha? Aku tak paham. Masa lalu?”

“Kau takkan mengerti, Yamaguchi. Masa lalu ya masa lalu.” Ujarku dan terkekeh.

“Aku tidak mengerti, woy! Jangan pakai bahasa anak sastra begitu dong! Sejak kapan kau ketularan anak sastra seperti itu?” Tukas Tadashi, setengah jengkel.

“Aku tidak ketularan, aku memang puitis kalau berbicara tentang masa lalu.” Ujarku lagi.

“Terserahmu, deh.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, setelah ini aku tak pulang ke kos langsung, jadi kau pulang dulu ya.” Ujarku seraya beranjak dari kursi.

“Mau apa kau? Dan mau pergi kemana?” Tanya Tadashi beruntun.

“Tentu saja. Menemui masa lalu untuk kujadikan masa depanku.” Jawabku enteng.

“TSUKKI! Kau anak Kedokteran, bukan anak SASTRAAAA!!!” Ujar Tadashi dengan penekanan di awal dan di akhir. Aku tak mengacuhkannya, sekarang aku harus berfokus dengan apa yang ada di depanku. Tubuh kecil yang khas, rambut yang sama, aroma yang sama. Dalam sekejap seluruh tubuhku hingga paling dalam merasakan rindu. Sangat rindu.

Dia masih tak menyadari diriku yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia begitu serius mencermati buku itu. Aku bisa membayangkan dahinya berkerut lucu.

“Aku cinta Ophelia. Empat puluh ribu kakak dengan jumlah cintanya tak dapat memadai cintaku*.”

Sontak bahunya menegang, setelah itu menatap ke arahku. Iris senja itu membulat dan berbinar indah.

“Kei?” Suara lembutnya memanggilku. Membuatku sedikit kepayang.

“Shouyou.” Aku ikut memanggil namanya, semerdu mungkin.

“Hei, lama tidak bertemu! Sini, duduk!” Pintanya bersemangat. Ah, hingga keramahannya pun kurindukan. Aku tarik kursi di sebelahnya sebelum aku duduki.

“Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Shouyou?” Tanyaku.

“Aku sedang mencari suasana baru saja.” Jawabnya.

Aku mengernyit, “Suasana baru? Disini? Di Kantin Fakultas Teknik?” Tanyaku lagi.

“Iya, memang kenapa?”

“Dari Fakultas Ilmu Budaya**?” Shouyou mengangguk.

“Kakimu tidak patah?” Tanyaku sarkatik.

Ia mengulum senyum manis, “Tidak, kok. Aku kan suka jalan-jalan. Kei tahu, kan?” Ujarnya.

“Hooo, kupikir kamu kesini mau bertemu seseorang.” Ucapku spontan. Wajah manisnya sedikit menegang. Aku tahu dia sedang menahan sesuatu.

“Tentu saja tidak. Aku sedang mencari _serpihan_.” Ujar Shouyou.

“Boleh kutahu _serpihan_ apa itu?” Tanyaku.

“Serpihan hati..” Jawabnya lirih, mencoba menyembunyikan jawabannya dibalik bisingnya suara di kantin. Meski begitu aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

“Kamu sedang mencari orang yang membuatmu patah hati?” Tanyaku. Wajahnya lagi-lagi menegang.

“Yah, seperti itulah. Tapi, Kei tidak perlu memikirkannya.” Ia memaksa senyum. Yah, berarti dia sedang tidak ingin membahasnya.

“Kamu masih suka baca-baca ginian?” Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Masih, dong. Ini favoritku! Ini kan, kamu belikann pas _first...anniv..._ kita...” Jawabannya melambat di akhir. Kami berdua terdiam. Canggung. Merasa tidak nyaman, kuputuskan untuk membuka suara.

“Aku ingat, kok. Saat itu kita masih bocah SMA kelas satu dan masih ingusan. Aku tidak tahu harus memberimu apa walau satu tahun telah berlalu. Aku hanya tahu kamu suka baca buku. Secara acak aku mengambil buku ini.” Ujarku.

“Begitu, yah. Tapi makasih lho, Kei. Aku suka.” Ucapnya.

“Hei, Shouyou. Ingat dengan Tanaka- _san_?” Tanyaku tetiba, entah mengapa pertanyaan ini meluncur dengan bebas.

“ _Senpai_ kita pas SMP itu? Iya, kenapa?” Shouyou menyeruput teh hangatnya.

“Kemarin kita ketemu, kangen kamu katanya.” Jawabku.

UHUK!

Shouyou tersedak teh. Likuid manis yang akan melewati kerongkongan itu terpaksa dikeluarkan lagi, lalu ia terbatuk-batuk seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

“Shouyou?” Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut.

“Aku... uhuk... tidak apa-apa kok ...uhuk!...Kei.” Jawabnya terbatuk-batuk.

“Sebegitu tidak sukanya kamu sama Tanaka- _san_ , ya?” Tanyaku lagi.

“Aku bukannya tak suka hanya saja..... dia kadang buatku ngeri sama tingkahnya.” Jawabnya.

“Oh, Iya? Segitunya?”

Kuseruput kopi yang mendingin hingga habis. Kupandangi jalanan sepi di luar sana melalui jendela besar. Hanya ada satu-dua orang yang berjalan. Langit tampak mendung, dunia seakan dalam kaca film hitam-putih. Mungkin satu-satunya warna yang mencolok adalah Shouyou. Aku berani bertaruh, jika ia berjalan di tengah padang salju maka ia nampak seperti titik oranye di atas kertas putih.

“Kei.”

“Ya, Shouyou?”

“Kenapa dulu kamu bisa suka sama aku?” Tanyanya spontan. Aku sedikit terkesiap dengan pertanyaannya, lalu aku mendengus geli.

“Kenapa ya? Yang kutahu hanya bagaimana caraku mencintaimu, bukan mengapa aku mencintaimu. Karena masih ada banyak gadis cantik, tinggi, dan pandai lainnya. Ternyata, gadis seperti itu terlalu banyak hingga bosan rasanya aku untuk melihat. Aku sadar, cuma kamu yang berbeda. Pendek, Sekuter***, tukang menghayal—“

“Kau berniat memujiku atau tidak sih??” Protesnya seraya menggembungkan pipi pualamnya.

“Aku memuji, kok. Asal kau tahu saja, meski begitu kamu itu manis. Kalau cantik itu biasa dan membosankan. Sedangkan manis itu hal luar biasa.”

“Bisa saja kamu.”

“Aku bersungguh-sungguh.” Ucapku sembari menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia nampak berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Jemarinya meraih ponsel, berpura-pura melihat pada layar. Seketika ia terlonjak.

“Astaga! Sudah jam segini, aku harus kembali ke kost!” Ujarnya.

“Kost-mu dimana? Biar aku antar.” Tawarku.

“Tidak usah! Aku bisa pesan _Grub_. Lagian kost-ku jauh sekali, kasihan kamu nanti. Cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya, nanti kamu sakit. Kamu juga tak bawa sepeda, kan?” Cerocosnya.

“Kalau begitu, kuantar kau sampai gerbang depan.”

“Ta-tapi—“

“Tidak ada tapi-tapian.”

“Keeeiii!!”

Aku menggamit lengannya serta agak menyeretnya, “Ayo, kamu pesan _Grub_ -nya sambil jalan saja, ya!” Paksaku secara halus.

“Kei! Jangan seret aku!”

Yah, pekikan Shouyou tadi sempat mengundang beberapa pasang mata, tapi tak kuacuhkan. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, udara dingin menampar kulitku. Kulihat Shouyou menggesek lengannya, nampak kedinginan.

“Kamu hanya pakai jaket setipis itu?” Tanyaku.

“Jaketku yang tebal ketinggalan.” Jawabnya.

Sontak lenganku menariknya mendekat, meraih lengan kirinya untuk dilingkarkan ke pinggangku. Sedangkan tangan kananku meraih pinggangnya.

“Ke-Kei?! Apa-apaaann??”

“Sudah, diam saja. Aku tidak mau kamu terkena hiportemia.”

“Tapi bukan begini juga, Kei!”

“Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Melepas jaketku dan memberikannya padamu? Aku yang nanti mati kedinginan.”

“Ah, terserahmu, deh!”

Aku menyeringai, “Nah, begitu dong!”

Kami berjalan beriringan, persis seperti orang pacaran. Selama perjalanan, Shouyou tak berniat sedikitpun untuk berbicara, mungkin grogi karna kuperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi, ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mau Shouyou sakit.

“Shouyou.” Panggilku, mencoba memecah keheningan.

“Ya, Kei?”

“Boleh bertanya?”

“Silahkan.”

“Kenapa dulu kamu bisa suka sama aku?” Tanyaku. Setelah itu keheningan kembali mengisi. Suasan canggung menyelimuti kami lagi. Apa aku terlalu _to the point_ ya?

“Kenapa, ya? Mungkin karena Kei itu ganteng?” Jawabnya mengerling ke arahku.

“Aku serius.”

“Apalagi aku, Kei. Kamu itu ganteng, tapi termasuk spesies manusia aneh. Maniak dinosaurus, orangnya agak kaku, tak punya banyak teman alias AnSos.”

“Hei!”

“Tapi, hanya kamu Kei yang bisa membuatku seperti spesial.”

Aku terdiam. Mencerna perkataan gadis manis di sampingku ini.

Kami terdiam cukup lama, hingga aku baru sadar kalau kami sudah berada di gerbang depan universitas. Nampaknya supir pesanan Shouyou masih belum datang. Tapi buru-buru, Shouyou melepaskan diri dariku.

“Terima kasih sudah.... menemaniku, Kei.” Ucapnya.

“Sama-sama.” Balasku.

Hening lagi.

“Kei.”

“Ya, Shouyou?”

“Waktu itu kenapa kamu meminta untuk berakhir?” Tanyanya, terselip nada getir.

“Aku—“

“Ah, itu supirnya, duluan, Kei! Sampai jumpa lagi!” Ucapnya buru-buru. Bahkan aku tak sempat membalas pamitannya dan dia sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

“Sampai jumpa lagi, Shouyou.”

Ucapku seraya menatap kepergian mobil itu dengan kosong.

* * *

 

**_ FIN _ **

* * *

 

 

**_Director_ **

**_Oikawa Tooru_ **

****

**_Cast_ **

**_Hinata Shouyou (Fem)  
Tsukishima Kei_ **

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi_ **

**_Tanaka Ryuunosuke_ **

****

****

**_Story Idea_ **

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **

**_Kozume Kenma_ **

**_Akaashi Keiji_ **

**_Hitoka Yachi_ **

****

****

**_Scripter_ **

**_Kozume Kenma_ **

****

**_Cinematographer_ **

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi_ **

****

**_Lighting_ **

**_Tanaka Ryuunosuke_ **

**_Ennoshita Chikara_ **

**_Nishinoya Yuu_ **

****

**_Artistic_ **

**_Iwaizumi Hajime_ **

**_Bokuto Koutarou_ **

****

**_Make-up_ **

**_Hitoka Yachi_ **

**_Shimizu Kiyoko_ **

****

* * *

 

***Kutipan Hamlet, cuma saya gak yakin itu terjemahan bener apa nggak, soalnya hasil nyomot itu**

****Well, sebenernya bisa nyebutnya dengan Fakultas Sastra, tapi karena referensinya di ambil dari universitas saya, makan jadinya Fakultas Ilmu Budaya**

*****Sedikit kurang pinter**

**Author's Note:**

> Haloooo!!  
> Salam kenal semuaaaa!!!!  
> Ini Fict pertama ku fendem Haikyuu!! Sebenernya udah ngebet dari dulu mau bikin FF Haikyuu!, sayang idenya baru muncul sekarang. Tehe~~~ Ini kayaknya bakal slow update, mengingat bentar lagi mau balik kuli-ah jadi ya.... tunggu kedepannya deh.
> 
> Mau req? Boleh, kok, boleh. Kadang Author suka kena WB koq :’)
> 
> Diterima kritik dan sarannya.
> 
> Sekali lagi salam kenal~~
> 
> Unterzeichnet,
> 
> Arisa-Amori27


End file.
